fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
C-Roy Jack
Chad Royce Jack, better known as C-Roy Jack, is a loyal member of Occultus, and is highly ranked among their forces. He is currently serving as an Enforcer of Alakitasia of the Purgatory organization, spying on the group's activities for the Thirteen Demon Lords. He is also considered a candidate for one of the Demon Lord positions. Appearance C-Roy is a tall young man with a thin build, blue-green eyes, and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He usually wears a white hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat with black fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes. Strapped to his belt is Skofnung kept in its sheath, resting beside his left thigh. Personality History Curse, Magic and Physical Abilities Alteration: C-Roy's curse enables him to manipulate the stability of various things, including objects, a person's health and powers, as well as the property, both physical and chemical, of matter and of any object. This curse is quite versatile in that regard, such as he can cause the magical powers of others to either became so unstable that they will harm the person, or make them stable enough that they can control it. Along with that, by controlling the matter of objects, he can make them strong and durable, or weak and brittle. However, in order to do so, C-Roy has to make, or have made physical contact with the object of choice in order to do so. *'Reinforced' (強化, Kyōka): C-Roy can harden parts of his body or all of it, as well as any objects he is holding at the time. This also causes anything ot have a darker shade. With this, C-Roy's body becomes protected in armor and his attacks much stronger too and can even deflect his opponent's attack. C-Roy can also add several layers, granting him even greater durability and protection. *'Weaken' (弱める, Yowameru): C-Roy can render anything and everything, even the soft/malleable destructible, from making something as impervious as diamond weak enough to shatter outright, or make something as flexible as putty dissolve entirely into nothing. This spell thus lets C-Roy destroy weapons and armor with ease, and can even be used on himself by weakening his body's molecular cohesion so objects can pass through with ease. *'Sharpen' (シャープ, Shāpu): When using this spell C-Roy can control the sharpness of anything he touches, even his own body. With it, he can make edged weapons such as swords become bludgeon weapons, while making something like a stick become as a sharp as a sword. C-Roy can also use this on his own body, turning him into a living sword. Using this spell on Skofnung, C-Roy can make the sword even sharper to the point it can cut through magical objects such as armor as if it were paper. *'Air: Burn' (空気: 燃やす, Kūki: Moyasu): By manipulating the properties of the kinetic energy around him, C-Roy can create flames of different proportions to burn his enemies. *'Air: Freeze' (空気: 凍結, Kūki: Tōketsu): Just like with its counterpart, C-Roy can freeze the surrounding area, entrapping his targets in solid ice. *'Breakdown' (壊す, Kowasu): C-Roy manipulates the stability in the target, causing the molecular structures to collapse and eventually make the target disintegrate. He can combine this with his sword slashes, dealing even more damage. Teleportation Magic: Etherious Form: Master Swordsman: Master Spy: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Reflexes: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Immense Curse Power: Equipment Skofnung: Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Swordsman Category:Purgatory Category:Occultus